Un beso por ayuda
by Evasis
Summary: ¿Puede acabar una típica broma de los merodeadores con James cumpliendo su sueño de besar a cierta pelirroja? James
1. Un beso por ayuda

**UN BESO POR AYUDA**

Tras las verdes montañas inglesas nos adentramos a una tranquila mañana de sábado en Hogwarts. ¿Tranquila? ¿Quién fue el iluso que se ha creído eso estando los merodeadores cerca? Hablando de estos cuatro muchachos, dos de ellos caminaban apresuradamente por un pasillo del primer piso. Uno de ellos, alto, moreno y de unos extraños ojos grises, regañaba a su amigo, bajito, regordete, de pelo rubio y una expresión de despiste en sus ojos.

- Colagusano ¡te mato!- exclamó el primer chico mientras con una mano se frotaba los ojos con expresión de cansancio-.

- ¡Merlin Canuto ya las has liado y me quieres echar la culpa a mi!- el muchacho más bajo miraba indignado a su amigo con las manos en jarra sobre la cintura-.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿habéis entrado al comedor? ¡ese no era el plan a seguir!- en esto dos chicos de su misma edad llegaron dando vuelta a una esquina. El que había hablado era un chico de 16 años, estatura media, pelo rubio pajizo y con un físico que le hacía parecer algo enfermo debido a su palidez-.

- Dios nos van a matar jajaja –esto lo dijo el cuarto chico del grupo, moreno, delgado y con unas gafas redondas que enmarcaban un rostro divertido-.

- No tiene gracia cornamenta. –replicó Remus Lupin mirando reprobatoriamente a su amigo quien seguían riéndose ignorando la actitud preocupada del resto del grupo-.

- Colagusano solo tenias que rematar la broma, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan patas? –dijo Sirius volviendo a la conversación-.

- ¡Oye la culpa es tuya! En la nota que me dejaste pone claramente "Solo echar en el desayuno de los chicos", yo sólo he seguido las instrucciones paso por paso.

- ¡¡Diosssssss!! –Sirius perdió los nervios y cogió a Peter del cuello de la camisa indeciso sobre si darle un puñetazo o una colleja-.

- ¡Sirius suéltalo joder! Creeme, cuando nos pillen ya se encargarán de matarnos a todos. Peter, al escribir eso queríamos decir solo a los Slytherin. Ahora tendremos a todos los tios de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin unidos contra nosotros... – Remus como siempre decidió ser la voz de la razón-.

- Ya sé que suena cobarde y muy poco propio de los Gryffindor pero...¿Que os parece si huimos? –sugirió James quien ya la situación había dejado de parecerle graciosa-.

- Es que vaya metedura de pata... –añadió Sirius quien seguía en sus trece-.

- Oye todo el mundo comete errores, ¡nadie es perfecto! –se defendió Peter-.

- ¡Yo si! – exclamó Sirius con altanería-. Yo soy...

- ..."Divino casi humano" –repitieron los demás con aire cansado, como recitando una lección de costumbre-. Lo sabemos... –ante ese hecho Sirius sonrió con suficiencia y se recostó cómodamente contra la pared-.

- Bueno, de mientras ¿Qué os parece si nos escondemos los cinco? -.sugirió Remus-.

- ¿Cinco? –preguntó Peter perdido-.

- Claro –respondió el licántropo- nosotros cuatro y el ego de Canuto que necesita espacio propio.

Ante esta broma los chicos rieron y parecieron relajarse un poco. El aludido por su parte intentó fingir enfado pero dado su carácter risueño le era un tanto difícil.

- ¡Ay lunático es que me parto de risa contigo! –dijo irónicamente-.

Su amigo le iba a contestar pero ante la imagen que apareció en la otra punta del pasillo enmudeció. Decenas de chicos corrían hacia ellos con expresión de enfado. Iban ataviados con pelucas azules, tutus de color naranja fosforito y un cartelito en la parte de delantera con un hechizo permanente que rezaba: "Soy una niña muy mona y los merodeadores unos cracks". La imagen desde luego podría haber resultado muy cómica sino se dirigieran hacia el cuarteto con claras intenciones homicidas.

- ¡Creo q no deberíamos haber sido tan evidentes!–exclamó Colagusano con miedo retrocediendo-.

- Al menos no haberlo firmado. De esta no salimos –añadió Lunático mirando a los lados buscando un escondite-.

- De acuerdo, pensemos con calma –dijo Cornamenta- Plan B: ¡CORRED! –tras decir esto salió huyendo en estampido agarrando de un brazo a su mejor amigo incitándolo a seguirlo-.

- ¡Por mucho que corráis os cogeremos! –oyeron gritar a un chico que iba encabezando la persecución al tiempo que intentaba en vano quitarse la peluca de la cabeza-.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al mismo tiempo un grupo de chicas caminaba por los terrenos del castillo en dirección a este.

- Me muero de hambre... –se quejaba una chica de pelo castaño oscuro que llevaba recogido en una coleta- Claro que no estaría así si "alguien" me habría dejado al menos desayunar esta mañana ¿eh Lily?

- Vamos Cloe, te dije que valía la pena. Ya hemos acabado el trabajo de Herbología y tenemos el resto del fin de semana libre. –su amiga de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos verdes portaba con expresión satisfecha un cuaderno de gran tamaño en el que sobresalían diferentes hojas-.

- Yo estoy satisfecha con el trabajo, pero seamos sinceras Lily, podíamos haberlo hecho a la tarde, con el estómago lleno y sin el sol quemándonos tanto. Tengo la cabeza que creo que podría freír un huevo en ella. –una tercera chica apoyó a Cloe. Esta era un muchacha menuda con un melena de color castaño claro que la caía sobre los hombros. Se tocaba con expresión de dolor la parte superior de la cabeza a la par que hablaba-.

- Marie te avisé que trajeras una gorra. –dijo Lily mostrándola la suya- Además para vosotras cualquier excusa vale si os podéis librar de madrugar el sábado...

- En fin al menos tengo tiempo para seguir con el trabajo de Encantamientos. Los Extasis podrán con mi salud –suspiró Cloe-.

- Dicen que pueden ser temibles pero que, sin embargo, no son para tanto una vez los has hecho... –añadió Lily más para sí misma que para sus amigas-.

- No lo sé mi hermana... ¿qué pasa ahí dentro? –preguntó Marie a la vez que entraban por la gran puerta de roble.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Los merodeadores corrían dejando atrás pasillos y grupos de chicas que las miraban extrañadas de verlos con tanta energía en un sábado por la mañana.

- ¿Y si nos entregamos a McGonagall? Al menos castigados no nos podrán coger –sugirió Peter llevándose una mano a un costado que le empezaba a doler mucho-.

- La idea comienza a ser tentadora –dijo Remus entrecortadamente-. Chicos ¡allí, escondámonos allí! –añadió señalando una puerta cerca del vestíbulo que se encontraba escondida tras una columna-.

Sin dudarlo los chicos se refugiaron en ese escondite improvisado y a los pocos segundos oyeron a sus perseguidores continuar el camino mientras seguían insultándolos a gritos.

- ¡Genial los despistamos! Ahora tenemos tiempo para pensar como solucionamos esto, porque ¡no, no podemos quedarnos aquí el resto del curso! –añadió el licántropo al ver el intento de hablar del pequeño del grupo-.

- No, no, no...¿Dónde está Cornamenta? –preguntó Sirius con un tono algo preocupado-.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo chicos –confirmó Canuto con seriedad-.

- ¿Ahora que hemos conseguido darles esquinazo? –dijo Colagusano temblando-. Yo lo veo así, Cornamenta será un mártir por la causa, si queréis la hacemos una estatua pero no me jodáis, ¿No visteis sus caras?

- Gallina...ni me molesto, yo voy a buscarlo –dijo Sirius saliendo del armario-.

- Sí vamos, no es de merodeadores abandonar a un amigo en un momento de peligro –añadió Remus siguiendole-.

- Pero es que...¡aysss! venga vamos... –accedió Peter saliendo en último lugar-.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James corría apresuradamente preguntándose en qué momento había perdido a sus amigos y sí estos estarían bien. Iba esquivando grupos de chicas que apenas le hacían caso pues todo el mundo tenía su atención puesta en el amplio grupo que iba por detrás y aún ataviados con todo el conjunto.

- ¡Ryan! ¿Qué haces con minifalda? –gritó una chica escandalizada-.

- Lo siento Annie, ya te dije que tu novio no podía ser normal. En vez de príncipe azul te salió princesita... –le respondió su amiga con fingido pesar y aguantándose la risa por respeto a su amiga que miraba a su novio aún sin creerse la situación-.

Aunque había conseguido perderse entre la gente, aún los tenía en los talones por lo que James comenzaba a perder la confianza. Miró hacia los terrenos buscando un buen escondite cuando la vio. Al momento llegó a su cabeza un plan que no podría salvar y que tenía como protagonista a la siempre defensora de las causas perdidas, Lily Evans. Cómo convencerla de ayudarlo sería más difícil pues se trataba de una de las personas que sin duda más disfrutaría de verlo humillado. Así, pues, dado lo desesperado de la situación se le ocurrió la solución más fácil: el secuestro.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Lily con su grupo de amigas, le tomó del brazo y arrastrándola salió del castillo ignorando sus protestas. Cuando llegaron a la altura de un pequeño manzano se volteó hacia ella y apresuradamente la explicó lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Y en que me concierne eso a mi? –preguntó la pelirroja-.

- Pues que si me ayudas a esconderme te haré el trabajo final de Transformaciones, y además le habrás salvado la vida a un gran hombre.

- ¿Un gran hombre? no veo ninguno cerca Potter –ironizó la chica-.

- Vamos Lily, no seas cruel, ¡anda que gorra tan chula! –dijo James al tiempo que se la quitaba de la cabeza y se lo ponía él escondiendo su despeinado pelo y se quitaba la túnica dejando ver su ropa muggle-.

- ¡Mi gorra no! Bueno haber... –se rindió finalmente Lily- ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayude?

- Vale, esto...no te enfades... –poco a poco se iba acercando a ella- pero voy a besarte...

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Serás aprovechado! –Lily ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia-.

- Que no, escucha, si nos ven jamás pensarán que tú me vas a besar a mi y pasarán de largo. ¡Es fantástico!

- No sé si un extraordinario en Transformaciones merece tanto la pena...

- Por favor Lily, por favor –se desesperaba James al tiempo que veía a sus perseguidores abandonar el castillo y empezar a buscarlo por los terrenos.- ¡Ya no volveré a pedirte más citas!

Esto pareció convencer a Lily que sin más dilación le agarró la cara con ambas manos y le besó. James por su parte puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la muchacha sin intención de sobrepasarse, pues un cambio de parecer de la chica podía dar como resultado su inminente muerte pues el grupo se iba acercando cada vez más.

- ¿Cómo hemos podido perderlos? Merlín si ya casi teniamos a Potter... –se lamentó un chico de Ravenclaw intentando apartarse el tutú que le apretaba considerablemente-.

- Oye y la pareja de allí...¿no será...? –preguntó un muchacho de Hufflepuff de cuarto curso-.

- No seas idiota, esa chica es Evans, justo con Potter iba a estar besándose claro... –comentó sarcásticamente un chico de su misma casa-.

- Es verdad, vamos a buscarlos por otro lado...

Bajo el pequeño árbol la pareja continuaba besándose sin escuchar nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Lily jamás habría imaginado que Potter besara tan bien. Se había imaginado un beso desagradable y que tendría que pararle los pies pues este intentaría aprovecharse pero en ningún momento se imaginó algo tan agradable. Era un beso cálido, en principio tímido pero que cuanto más se alargaba se iba volviendo más desinhibido. Lily había apartado las manos del rostro de James y las había enroscado en su cuello mientras sus manos jugaba traviesamente con su cabello azabache. James abrazó más fuerte a la pelirroja por la cintura al tiempo que abría su boca lentamente con sus labios. Contra su pronostico ella no se apartó sino que le incitó a seguir mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior. Apenas tuvo ese gesto de permiso introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica encontrando sabores que llevaba dos años deseando descubrir. Ella le devolvió el gesto y profundizó más el beso que ya estaba tornándose muy apasionado.

Tan concentrados estaban en la danza de besos que no se habían percatado de la presencia de tres chicos más que miraban la escena atónitos. Cuando la pareja se separó poco a poco en busca de aire, descubrieron a los espías, situación que hizo enrojecer a Lily y que puso a James una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. El primero en reaccionar fue Canuto.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... nosotros preocupados y resulta que aquí mi hermano ha conseguido lo que lleva dos años buscando...así que ya tienes tu cita ¿No Cornamenta?

- ¡No! –la rapidez con la que Lily recuperó el habla sorprendió a todos. Aunque aún conservaba el sonrojo ahora era de furia por lo que Sirius había dicho-. ¡Solo lo hice porque le estaban siguiendo pero vamos...! ¿Una cita? ¡ja! ¡En la vida Potter!

- Vale, vale...solo digo que las "bailarinas" se marcharon hace rato y no te vi con mucha prisa de acabar la verdad... –añadió Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa, pues disfrutaba enormemente enojando a su compañera-.

- Solo fue para ayudar... –susurró Lily con tono peligroso-. Y ahora me marcho.

- ¡Espera Evans! ¡Creo que necesitaré mas ayuda de esta el próximo sábado en Hosmeade! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Lily?

Pero la muchacha ya estaba corriendo hacia el castillo evitando mirar atrás. James intentaba seguirla a la vez que sus amigos se reían de la situación.

- ¡LILY!

--

_Espero que os haya gustado. Es mi primer fic y le he escrito con mucha ilusión. Por favor ponedme algún review al menos para saber si puedo llevar a cabo mis otras ideas o mejor me jubilo jejeje un besazo a todo el mundo!_

_Eva._


	2. Ayudada por un beso

_¡Hola a todos! Quería agradeceros la calurosa bienvenida que me habéis dado en mi primer fic. Ni en mis mejores sueños me imaginé que esto fuera tan bien y que sepáis que con vuestro apoyo me ha crecido muchísimo la inspiración. La verdad es que este le cree con pensamiento de que fuera un one-shoot, pero como me pedisteis muchos que lo continuara hice una segunda parte para agradeceros el recibimiento. Lo dejaré así porque la verdad que no tengo más inspiración con este tema, aunque ya tengo casi acabado un capítulo de un fic más largo de L&J que ya llevaba tiempo pensando. Le he llamado "Cartas enlazadas" y pronto colgaré el primer capítulo. Os pido que por favor le deis una oportunidad pues con ese fic sí que tengo una especial ilusión :D_

_Buenos aquí os dejo con la continuación. Espero no haberlo estropeado con una segunda parte, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido._

Segunda parte:

**AYUDADA POR UN BESO.**

Las ventanas medio abiertas dejaban entrar los últimos resquicios de sol de un sábado que sin duda había sido diferente. La habitación estaba vacía y desordenada, con cinco camas desechas y a cada rincón más revuelto. En ese momento entraron cuatro chicos con aspecto cansado.

- De buena nos hemos librado. –suspiró Sirius echándose sobre su cama de un salto y quitándose las deportivas con los pies-.

- Ha sido pura casualidad, esta vez sí que ha faltado poco –agregó Peter mientras se quitaba la sudadera para ponerse el pijama-.

- Menos mal que apareció Dumbledore, creo que ese hombre es adivino. Siempre aparece en el momento justo –dijo Remus, entrando en la habitación con James quien no participaba en la conversación, es más, parecía que su mente estuviera a kilómetros a distancia-.

- Al menos nos hemos escapado del linchamiento. –Peter se metió en su cama- Ahora tendremos que pensar en algo para contentar a los demás y que dejen de odiarnos, los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs claro.

- No sé tú, Colagusano, pero yo no tengo vocación de payaso para ir a divertir a nadie. –Sirius se llevó las manos tras la cabeza y miró a Remus buscando apoyo. Sin embargo este había dejado de escucharlos y miraba a James con expresión preocupada mientras este permanecía de pie mirando al infinito-.

- ¿Estás bien Cornamenta? Casi no has hablado en todo el día...

- La he besado, me ha devuelto el beso y ni me ha pegado. ¡Es un avance enorme! –habló por primera vez el aludido mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa soñadora-.

- ¿Esto por un beso? –Sirius se había levantado y examinaba si su amigo tenía fiebre- ¿Y qué harás si algún día pasáis a mayores?

- Canuto no te burles –le defendió lunático- al menos las fantasías de Cornamenta son de carne y hueso y alcanzables. En cambio tú te pasas las noches soñando con Brigitte Bardot, que aparte de tener ya sus años, no te daría bola en la vida.

- Eres cruel –Sirius simuló hacerse el ofendido mientras le daba con la almohada a James para que este reaccionara.- Bueno y mañana ¿Qué hacemos?

- A vosotros dos os convendría terminar los deberes –intentó señalar Remus a sus dos amigos más alborotadores, lo que provocó la risa de ambos y que inmediatamente se pusieran a pensar en un mejor plan que el pasarse la tarde en la aburrida biblioteca-.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Y dices que le respondiste al beso?

- Vamos Cloe, tampoco es para tanto –suspiró Lily intentando disminuir el interés que habían tomado sus amigas por el tema y reprochándose interiormente por habérselo contado-.

- Claro que no es para tanto –dijo con sarcasmo Susan, otra de las compañeras de cuarto de Lily mientras se trenzaba su larga melena rubia- sólo has pasado de escupirle los insultos a la cara a comértelo a besos de un día para otro. No sé dónde está lo raro.

Sin embargo Lily no cayó en la provocación y, haciendo como que no la había oído, continúo pasando a limpio su trabajo.

- Lils no pasaría nada si te empezara a gustar. –apuntó Marie comprensivamente mientras su amiga agachaba más la mirada sobre sus apuntes- Al fin y al cabo esa época de odio son chiquilladas y vosotros ya habéis crecido. Es cierto que a veces se pasa con sus bromas pero sin embargo a ti siempre te ha tratado bien y te ha defendido. No sería el fin del mundo ni tendrías que sentirte culpable.

Lily lanzó un gran suspiro al tiempo que cerraba los libros y se dirigía a su cama.

- Creo que estáis dando más importancia a esto de lo que la tiene. Bien es cierto que esta mañana ha ocurrido algo raro pero tampoco significa nada de eso. Y confío Marie, que si es cierto que ha crecido, se tome esto de una forma madura y no intente humillarme con ello. Porque desentierro el hacha de guerra en un momento. –tras decir esto cerró los doseles de su cama para evitar más preguntas de sus amigas-.

Tardó un rato en dormirse pues su mente no hacía más que traicionarla cuestionándose constantemente por qué había actuado cómo lo había hecho y por qué al llegar a un lugar apartado de los merodeadores no se sentía enfadada sino que soltó una risita tonta y se llevó la mano a los labios.

Aún podía escuchar a sus amigas hablar en susurros. Estaba segura que aún continuaban con el tema y que no perderían la oportunidad para interrogarla cuando fuera posible. Lo último que escuchó antes de dormirse fue el rasgueo de una pluma en un papel. Sin duda era Wendy, la última ocupante de la habitación femenina de sexto de Gryffindor, escribiendo en su diario, como era su costumbre, antes de dormir. En ese momento Lily pensó que no estaría mal tener un lugar donde volcar los pensamientos, y se recordó mentalmente comprarse un diario en la próxima salida a Hosmeade. Después desechó esa idea pues nunca fue capaz de continuar un ritmo y acababa abandonando el cuaderno con sólo dos hojas escritas.

A la mañana siguiente despertó tarde y en la habitación solo quedaba Marie ordenando su baúl.

- Buenos días dormilona –le sonrió su amiga-.

- Mmmm –fue la única respuesta que pudo darla por el momento mientras se frotaba los ojos-.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban solas en la habitación y de la necesidad que había tenido esa noche de descargar sus pensamientos. Marie sin duda era la persona que mejor la entendería, siempre había sido la comprensiva del grupo y se la daba muy bien escuchar.

- No sé qué ha pasado, y la verdad ahora lo tengo todo confuso.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De lo de ayer, del beso –Lily hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano- Pero lo raro es que... ya lleva tiempo pasando y no debería ser así ¿no crees?

- Lils ya sabes lo que te dije ayer, sinceramente no veo nada malo a esto. De hecho yo llevo meses viéndolo venir. Te conozco lo bastante como para saber que algo te había cambiado pero sin embargo le tratabas peor que nunca.

- Creo que en el fondo lo has sabido antes que yo –soltando una risa agridulce la pelirroja se levantó de la cama-.

- Ya sabes que siempre soy la primera en todo –bromeó Marie con suficiencia-. Aclárate en serio. ¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?

- Por lo pronto esconderme el máximo tiempo posible y después rezar con que se me trague la tierra...

- ¡Así me gusta con dramatismo! Tú para hacer de Julieta no tienes precio querida.

- Si Romeo era tan engreído no me extraña que la pobre se suicidara.

Viendo que con bromas no conseguía quitar de la cabeza de su amiga la frustración, Marie optó por la técnica que sabía con certeza que arrancaría unas carcajadas a la pelirroja. Corrió hacia ella y comenzó a hacerla cosquillas provocando la risa y los gritos de esta.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ... y de repente sin venir a qué dio un grito y cuando me di la vuelta me le encontré tirado en la copa de un pino –Sirius volvía a relatar en la mesa de Gryffindor cómo transcurrió la desastrosa jornada en que su hermano Regulus aprendió a volar en escoba. Los que estaban a su alrededor reían, ya no por el relato que se sabían de memoria, sino porque Sirius no dudó en escenificar la escena-.

- Merlín ¡otra vez no! –murmuró Remus mirando a la mesa-.

- Oye Lunático sino te gusta no escuches –se dio Sirius por aludido-.

- Canuto poco me importa lo que le pasara al raro de tu hermano. Me refiero a esto –levantó el Profeta que le había llegado con el correo- escuchad:

_ DESAPARECE SHERMAN ANDERSON_

_ El jefe del departamento de transportes mágicos falta desde hace dos __día de su hogar._

_ Sherman Anderson, de 43 años y recientemente ascendido a jefe de su _

_ departamento, el de Transportes mágicos, se encuentra desaparecido _

_ desde la noche del jueves. Salió puntualmente del ministerio pero nunca _

_ llegó a su casa. Su esposa, Virginia Carrigan, nieta del célebre auror, _

_ dio la alarma cuando, llegada la madrugada su marido no daba señales_

_ por ningún lugar._

_ No existe motivo para la alarma_

_ Pese a la gravedad del asunto, el Ministerio de Magia le quita_

_ importancia y asegura que ya hay grandes avances en la investigación _

_ que han tramitado. Confían a en localizar con prontitud al señor _

_ Anderson y en acabar pronto con esta desagradable expectación._

_ Ya andamos sobre pistas fidedignas sobre el paradero de Anderson_

_ y confiamos en dar con él en las próximas horas. Los responsables de esta _

_ desaparición pronto estarán en manos de los aurores y serán puestos a _

_ disposición judicial. No hay motivos para la alarma ni para que cunda el _

_ pánico entre la población aseguró ayer noche la ministra de magia _

_ Millicent Bagnold en su despacho._

Al acabar de leer todos permanecieron en silencio pensando. Estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de noticias, al fin y al cabo habían vivido muchos años bajo el terror de Voldemort, pero últimamente se producían prácticamente a diario y cada vez la información era más escasa. Eso sólo podía significar que Voldemort estaba extendiendo su poder a límites inimaginarios, lo que inquietaba sobre manera a todos, en especial a aquellos que cada vez veían más cercana su marcha del colegio. Sin duda el ser la quinta desaparición de la semana era un tema que preocupaba mucho a los muchachos pues durante un rato todos guardaron silencio. Fue Sirius quien lo cortó y con su forma de ser risueña cambió el tema para alegrarse a sí mismo y a los demás.

- ¿Os he contado alguna vez cuando, en la boda de mi prima Bellatrix, puse un petardo para que hiciera explotar el pastel en el momento en que iban a cortarlo? –todo el mundo comenzó a escuchar lo que sin duda sería otra divertida anécdota de Sirius Black.- Lo que peor les sentó es que encima lo hice con un artefacto muggle. Si vierais los gritos de mi madre, ¡parecía una banshee!

- ¡eh...chicas! –James traspasó su atención del discurso de Sirius a las amigas de Lily que acababan de entrar a comer- ¿Habéis visto a Lily?

Como única respuesta las chicas le miraron y rieron entre ellas, dejando a James más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

James no consiguió ver a Lily en todo el día. Como último recurso miró el mapa del merodeador y comprobó que la pelirroja continuaba en su habitación, donde seguramente habría estado todo el día. En ese momento junto al punto Lily Evans también se encontraban el de Cloe Worrington y Wendy Kipling. Si ya tenía un problema para acceder a esa habitación, otro se le sumaba al leer el primer nombre. Sin duda si Lily había pedido a sus amigas que la ayudaran a evitarlo, la que más en serio se lo tomara sería Worrington. Pero, ¿Para qué están los amigos? Por esa razón le pidió a Peter un favor que, aunque tuvo cierta reticencia a realizarlo (James lo llamó miedo), no se pudo negar.

Cuando este hubo sacado a la castaña chica de la habitación con la excusa de que McGonagall la quería ver en su despacho, James tomó su escoba y voló desde su ventana hasta la perteneciente al cuarto de las chicas de su curso. Al estar las cortinas echadas apenas pudo distinguir una silueta recostada en la ventana. Al golpear con fuerza el cristal escuchó un grito y un sonido que asoció a una caída. A los pocos instantes la ventana se abrió dando imagen de una chica pelirroja desorientada y ligeramente mosqueada. Cuando le vio, no supo por qué pero su expresión se relajó. Detrás de ella, James pudo ver a la dulce Wendy levantarse del suelo y recoger su diario, que parecía haberse manchado de tinta. Esta al ver a James rápidamente se inventó una excusa y marchó de la habitación.

Lily no sabía que hacer, no había pensado en tener que tenerle cerca tan pronto y al hacerlo se sintió enrojecer. Temiendo una burla por su patética actitud decidió ponerse a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?

- No hace falta que te pongas así. No he venido a reírme, y no lo iré contando por ahí jactándome si es lo que crees. –esta declaración sin duda sorprendió a Lily que bajó las defensas y apenas pronunció un inaudible "gracias", mientras miraba el suelo-. Yo solo quiero preguntarte una cosa –continuó James- ¿Por qué me respondiste al beso?

- N-no lo sé –respondió Lily con sinceridad-.

- No tienes por qué decírmelo si no quieres, solo sentía curiosidad.

- Es sólo que...aún no lo he pensado...

- Si te dejo tiempo, ¿me responderás cuando sepas qué te ocurrió? –tras ver que Lily asentía vagamente con la cabeza y llegar a la conclusión de que no podría sacarla más palabras, se despidió y voló de vuelta a su dormitorio-.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al día siguiente cuando se encontraron en el desayuno ambos se ignoraron como de costumbre, sin dar ninguna muestra de que la conversación de la noche anterior hubiese existido. Lily procuraba no levantar la vista de su desayuno, y aunque sentía la mirada de James clavada en el rostro, hizo todo lo posible por ignorarla. Tan incómoda se sentía que acabó de desayunar apresuradamente y salió del Gran Comedor con bastante prisa. James ni siquiera hizo el amago de seguirla. Ella necesitaba tiempo y aunque necesitara urgentemente responder a esa duda que se había prendido en su cabeza, decidió darla espacio y tiempo para pensar.

Mientras Lily se dirigía al aula de Transformaciones, la primera que tendría esa mañana, cuando alguien la alcanzó. Al temer lo peor Lily se dio la vuelta poco a poco, retrasando al máximo el momento. Pero al ver la cara que tenía delante comprobó que este no era James Potter. Era otro muchacho el que la había detenido y la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa. Un chico delgado, rubio y de ojos marrones con grandes pestañas. Tenía una belleza muy femenina y, pese a ser de la altura de Lily, su actitud la imponía. Apenas le conocía, era el mejor amigo de Dave, el novio de Cloe.

- Buenos días Luigi –saludó con educación a la vez que retoma su camino. Sin embargo la mano del chico la volvió a parar. Al mirarle le vio sonreír de nuevo, aunque no le devolvió el saludo-.

- Tengo clase.

- El viernes a las ocho –habló por primera vez Luigi-.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Nuestra segunda cita, que te recojo el viernes a las ocho.

- ¿Segunda? ¿Cuándo tuvimos la primera?

- Vaya vaya público difícil –dijo Luigi que continuaba sonriendo con confianza-. Nuestra primera cita fue en Hosmeade hace un mes. Te he dado tiempo porque creo que ya tienes bastante con un acosador, pero no quería tampoco que pasara tanto tiempo para que te olvidaras de mi.

- Luigi... –suspiró Lily. Bastante tenía para pensar como para añadirle otro que equivocara las cosas- en ningún momento consideré a eso una cita. Sólo salí contigo porque Cloe no se atrevía a quedar con Dave a solas, pero te aseguro que no quiero nada contigo. –esto último le borró la sonrisa a Luigi que frunció el entrecejo confundido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James paseaba sin prisas hacia el aula de Transformaciones con sus tres amigos bromeando sobre la túnica "exótica" que había lucido en el desayuno la profesora de runas. Ya había dejado de pensar en el beso con Lily. No es que no le interesara el tema pero siempre consideró que darle demasiadas vueltas a un tema digamos "romántico" era más de chicas que de un merodeador. Peter estaba algo más silencioso ahora, y eso James lo notó.

- ¿Qué pasa Pete?

- Es que... no he terminado los deberes y ya sabes cómo se pone McGonagall. Tengo miedo que me vuelva a humillar en clase.

- Bueno tranquilo, cuando lleguemos te dejo los míos y terminas de copiarlos. Ya veras como hoy no tiene nada que reprocharte hombre ¡relájate! –le espetó riendo y pasándolo un brazo sobre los hombros. Sin embargo Peter seguía un poco tenso. No disfrutaba especialmente de las clases de transformaciones y sería así hasta que acabara Hogwarts-.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la clase aún no habían llegado todos, por lo que se quedaron a esperar a que McGonagall les abriera la puerta. Estaban tan distraídos que no vieron que en la otra punta del pasillo una chica pelirroja aparecía seguida por un muchacho rubio que pese a las calabazas continuaba insistiendo. Al ver a Susan y Wendy hablar en susurros y señalar una dirección, James las siguió con la mirada y pudo comprobar que la paciencia de Lily estaba llegando a un límite peligroso, cosa que, sabía por experiencia no era recomendable presenciar.

Con sigilo se fue acercando a la pareja a sabiendas que las chicas de su clase tenían sus miradas puestas en él también. Al estar más cerca pudo distinguir al chico que hablaba con Lily, era Luigi Sullivan, un Ravenclaw de su mismo curso que el sábado les perseguía junto al resto. Él no le vio pues estaba demasiado absorto nombrando a la pelirroja las razones por las que debería salir con él. Sin embargo ella sí le vio y sonrió de alivio pensando que más valía acosador conocido que principito por conocer. De esta forma le dio confianza a James para intervenir. Pero fue Lily la primera en hablar, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos con sus palabras.

- ¡James cariño! ¡que bien que estás aquí!

- ¡Qué? –dijeron ambos chicos a la vez. La sorpresa fue a más cuando Lily abrazó a James, pero al separarse le indicó con una mirada que la siguiera el juego-.

- Sí eh... yo también te estaba buscando..."cielo" –interiormente pensó lo poco que le pegaba utilizar esa pastelada y rezó para que sus amigos no le hubieran escuchado pues sería el cachondeo de la semana-.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? –preguntó el Ravenclaw perdido-.

- Sí veras Luigi, no puedo salir contigo porque ya estoy saliendo con James. No quería ser tan cortante pero desgraciadamente no me has dejado opción.

- No me lo trago –dijo convencido cruzándose de brazos-.

Ante esta respuesta James vio su oportunidad. Sin darle tiempo a Lily de contestar la agarró de la cintura poniéndola de espaldas a la pared y la besó. Al fin y al cabo era una forma de convincente de demostrar que esa mentira era cierta y, por qué negarlo, a él no le constituía mucho esfuerzo hacerlo.

Cuando se separaron con la respiración entrecortada comprobaron que Luigi se había ido. ¿Había salido huyendo y habían estado besándose más rato del necesario? El caso es que las amigas de Lily ya no eran las únicas que los miraban sino que la estrambótica escena ahora era contemplada por todos los alumnos que pasaban por dicho pasillo. Pasado el momento de la sorpresa algunos les jalearon provocando la risa del resto. Al contrario que ocurrió en la anterior ocasión, Lily no se enfadó sino que soltó una suave risa y al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un poco de color.

En pocos segundos ya habían dejado de ser el centro de atención y Lily tuvo el valor de mirar a James a los ojos. Le susurró un "gracias" en voz baja pero no hizo ademán de moverse de su lado.

- Últimamente no hacemos más que ayudarnos ¿eh? –bromeó James-.

- Curiosa costumbre que hemos tomado...

- Pero me alegro que esta vez no huyas. ¡Y no sabes lo que te agradezco que no tengas el día de instintos asesinos! –rió el moreno-.

- Quizá es que... –Lily adquirió un rojo más intenso en sus mejillas. Ya sabia lo que la pasaba, y negarlo sería faltar a la madurez que siempre le pedía a James que tuviera- me ha gustado la forma que has tenido de ayudarme...

- Pues si quieres más ayuda –coqueteó acercándose más a ella- yo estoy dispuesto. Soy como una ONG, ayudo sin pedir nada a cambio. Bueno, quizá otro poco de ayuda de alguien solidario...

- Sí a mi también me gusta ser solidaria –le sonrió terminando con la distancia que tenía y besándole mientras enroscaba sus brazos al cuello del chico-.

- ¡Señor Potter, señorita Evans! ¿Creen que estás son formas de estar en el pasillo? ¡Les recuerdo que tienen clase conmigo y sus compañeros ya están dentro! Así que a no ser que la señorita Evans se haya atragantado y esto fuera un boca a boca, esto esta fuera de lugar. –la profesora McGonagall, siempre tan oportuna, estaba delante de ellos con su expresión severa e indicándoles el camino al aula en el que ya estaban sus compañeros-.

Entraron riéndose en voz baja y cada uno se sentó con sus amigos. Pero mientras la profesora de Transformaciones se giró a recoger sus libros, James aprovechó para tirar un papel a Lily y captar su atención.

- ¡Lily! –la llamó en voz baja apoyando su cuerpo sobre el pupitre para acortar distancia- ¿Qué me dices de la propuesta que te hice el sábado? ¿Quieres ayudarme en la próxima salida a Hosmeade?

- Pues... –fingió pensárselo Lily al tiempo que le sonreía coquetamente- solo si tú me ayudas a mi también.

Como respuesta recibió una amplia sonrisa del jugador de Quidditch que mentalmente ya pensaba en todas las situaciones en que la pelirroja y él podrían ayudarse mutuamente.

**FIN**

_Espero que os haya gustado. Esta vez tiene el final más feliz ¿no? He procurado noser empalagosa, por eso he recurrido a la ironía._

_Otra vez... gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias jeje_

_Eva._


End file.
